


Fair Play

by stillcentre



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillcentre/pseuds/stillcentre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

“No! Hands behind your back,” he admonishes, holding the teaspoon of chocolate mousse just outside her reach. And proceeds to tease her, describing swirls in the air with the spoon, making her reach and follow until - her neck stretched, back arched - he allows her to capture the spoon.

Later…

Leaning back on the table, legs spread, tongue between her teeth in a wicked grin, she retaliates: “No! Hands behind your back.” Then proceeds to undulate her hips while he tries to enter her, making him strain and weave until – his knees slightly bent, pelvis arched - she allows him to capture her.


End file.
